Fingerpainting
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: Ed wants to give Roy something that is special to him. Yaoi. RoyEd


Title: Fingerpainting  
Author: Zalia Chimera  
Rating: R-ish I guess  
Pairing: RoyxEd

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own neither Ed nor Roy sigh

* * *

It wasn't ticklish exactly, just strange; the soft brush being flicked across his bare skin made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Ed laughed softly, pressed his lips against them and Roy could feel his grin. "I haven't even started yet, Colonel."

An answering smile curled Roy's lips and he shifted slightly, resting his head on drawn up knees to give Ed better access to the curve of his back. Ed flicked out his tongue once and then moved, dipping the brush into a pot next to him. Roy tensed, waiting for the contact, then hissed, long and slow, with the first touch of cold ink against his skin, earning another laugh from Ed.

A long straight stroke first, from just beneath his shoulder blades to the small of his back, tracing the path of his spine. The sensation of the ink trickling down his skin made him want to squirm away and scratch at it, but Ed's grip tightened slightly, automail fingers digging into Roy's hip. He started the next stroke, shorter this time, quickly painted across the other line before Ed began to redraw both of the lines, making them thicker and darker. The ink didn't feel as strange now and the feeling of brush against skin was almost soothing.

"What are you painting?" Roy asked, voice almost a purr of contentment, eyes half closed.

Ed leaned around him and kissed him softly, a swift brush of lips, then swiped his tongue over Roy's nose. "That's a secret," he said, wicked laughter dancing in his eyes. He leaned back and sat so his legs were either side of Roy's, picking up the brush once more. Roy smirked, feeling the heat of Ed's cock against his back. "Glad to know you're enjoying this as much as I am, Fullmetal." In reply, Ed bit softly at his neck and lay a trail of open mouthed kisses along his skin to where the ink line lay. The brush began another path, meandering across his back in an aimless spiral.

Roy gasped, shuddered when the brush was replaced with cold automail and warm flesh, tracing swift patterns on his shoulder blades. Ed leaned against him and Roy could feel his smile against his skin. "If you keep moving then I'll make a mistake and have to start over." He didn't sound entirely unhappy with the idea but Roy shifted his hands to grip at the bed sheets anyway, forcing himself to relax and not shiver when Ed began to draw again.

After a moment, Roy began to retaliate, moving his fingers along Ed's flesh leg, matching each of Ed's movements with one of his own. Ed jumped with the first touch, muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath and tried to ignore Roy as best he could. He couldn't hold back a gasp when Roy reached the underside of his knee, leg spasming and toes stretching as he stroked the sensitive spot.

Ed finished the design, pressing his fingers into the centre of Roy's back with more force than was strictly necessary then crawled round to face him. He lay a kiss against Roy's knee and Roy stretched out so that Ed could settle on top of his legs, hissing when their cocks met for a moment. "So," Roy drawled, voice heavy, "what did you draw?"

Ed kissed him again, flicking his tongue over Roy's lips until they parted before slipping his tongue inside. Roy kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around Ed and pulling him closer.

"Give me your hand," Ed said when they parted. Roy held out his right hand and Ed took it in his own, stroking it with automail fingers while he dipped the index finger of his other hand into the pot of ink. Carefully, he painted the design onto the back of Roy's hand, tongue poked out in concentration.

After a moment he finished and lifted Roy's hand to show him. A serpent wrapped around a cross topped with wings and a crown. Ed's symbol, the one he has worn for as long as Roy has known him. He knew what it meant to the other alchemist. Roy sighed and leaned forwards to rest his forehead against Ed's. "It's too much. You don't need to give me so much."

Ed looked baffled for a moment and reached out to stroke Roy's hair. "I want to." Roy moved away and seemed about to protest but Ed continued. "I want to give you this. It's been passed down through alchemists. Sensei wore it and she gave it to us. It's mine now. I can do what I want with it. And I want to give it to you, give you a part of myself." He scowled. "So don't argue with me or I'll hit you."

Roy couldn't hold back a laugh. "You always knew how to ruin a touching moment, Fullmetal."

Ed glared and rolled off Roy's leg to slump on the bed, pointedly facing away from him. Roy lay next to him, curling up against his back and wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in Ed's hair. Ed squirmed around and tucked his head under Roy's jaw. Roy tilted Ed's head up to look him in the eyes. "Thank you," he whispered and moved to claim Ed's lips with his own.


End file.
